


Muscles Better and Nerves More

by flightofthedragons



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Trans Dex, Trans Male Character, communication is important y'all, i feel that's a very important tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightofthedragons/pseuds/flightofthedragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you offered to tie me up, I thought you had something a bit more interesting than reading poetry in mind,” Dex whined.</p><p>“I haven’t even finished the poem,” Nursey laughed.</p><p>“Well, fuck the rest of it then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscles Better and Nerves More

**Author's Note:**

> should i edit this? yes. am i going to edit this? probably not.  
> posted from tumblr http://cthulhu-esque.tumblr.com/post/147083026020/warning-this-is-just-pure-sap-and-fluff-and-trans  
> i write a lot of trans dex i guess and it's all really sappy  
> poem by e.e cummings

“Just shut up already,” Dex said hoarsely.

“Hmm…” Nursey pretended to consider. “It’s really a shame you can’t make me.” He cleared his throat and continued from where he’d left off.

“I like your body. I like what it does, I like its hows.” Dex made a soft noise of complaint.

“Nurse, don’t-”

“I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones,” Nursey continued in a louder voice, “and the trembling-firm-smooth ness and which I will-”

He leaned in close, chest in line with Dex’s-

“Again and again and again-”

Nursey watched Dex’s face flush under Nursey’s breath.

“ _Kiss,”_ he breathed.

Nursey had his eyes trained on Dex’s lips, his weight supported by his hands against the headboard behind Dex’s head, before he leaned in and pressed their mouths together. He was half-surprised that Dex let him, as contrary as he was being right now. The ginger opened his mouth willingly, warm and pliant underneath Nursey. Seconds passed, lingering and soft, before Nursey pulled back. Dex tried to follow him, leaning forward, only to be held back by the restraints at his wrist.

“When you offered to tie me up, I thought you had something a bit more interesting than reading poetry in mind,” Dex whined.

“I haven’t even finished the poem,” Nursey laughed.

“Well, fuck the rest of it then.”

“I’d rather fuck you.” Nursey gave a lecherous grin while Dex scowled.

“Strange words for someone who _hasn’t touched me.”_

“Of course.” Nursey kissed Dex again, briefly, before moving down to suck at his neck. He rested a broad hand over the expanse of Dex’s stomach, rubbing the exposed skin above gray boxer-briefs and below a tan binder.

Dex groaned softly, his throat vibrating under Nursey’s mouth. In response, Nursey bit gently and moved down to mouth at Dex’s collar. He pulled aside the fabric of the binder to better access his boyfriend’s soft flesh beneath the neckline.

“What are you doing, Nurse?” Dex asked, voice pitched low.

“I’m admiring you.” The hand on Dex’s stomach slid around to his back, fingertips slipping underneath the binder. “What did you think the poem was about?”

“I’m pretty sure that was you being a goddamn tease. And wanting an audience for your obsession,” Dex grit out.

Nursey snorted. “ _I’m_ being a tease? Who’s the one who won’t take off his underwear?”

Dex froze.

Get off of me.“

Nursey complied immediately, hands drawing away even as he tried to protest.

"Dex, I didn’t mean-”

“ _Untie me,”_ Dex ordered, knees already drawing up.

Nursey sighed, leaning over the trans boy to tug at the cloth around Dex’s wrists. The moment his bonds were free, Nursey pulled Dex into a tight hug.

“Nursey, let go of me.”

“No,” Nursey said stubbornly, and he rested his chin on Dex’s shoulder.

“Nursey, I _don’t want to be touched right now,”_ Dex said darkly. Reluctantly, Nursey let go. Dex immediately rubbed at his wrists, curling in on himself against the wall.

“I’m sorry,” Nursey apologized. Dex looked at him wordlessly, eyes hurt and angry. “Hey, I _didn’t mean it like that,_ Dex.” He reached out a hand and then dropped it, frustrated by his boyfriend’s request for space but unwilling to breach it.

“You have to talk to me, Dex.”

“I know,” Dex replied. He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, I just- What was all that?”

“Weren’t you listening to the poem?” Another aborted gesture. This time, Dex saw it and offered his hand. Nursey took it gratefully.

“You like my body,” Dex said. “Yeah, I know. And that's… fine, but I _don’t.”_

Nursey kissed the hand Dex had offered. “I know. I wasn’t complaining, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought up the underwear thing.” He slid next to Dex on the bed, touching only where their hands met but not leaving much space between them.

Dex used their joined hands to tug Nursey closer. “I don’t want to talk about this. Can we go back to kissing?”

Nursey laughed and pressed a kiss to Dex’s cheek. “I’d love to, but no. Tell me what’s okay.” He pressed another kiss to Dex’s jaw and felt the other boy sigh into it.

“Back is fine, I think. Going under the front of my binder is… not yet?”

“Noted,” Nursey said into pale skin, and suddenly a hand was under Dex, pushing lightly at his back.

“God, Nurse,” Dex moaned.

“Keep talking,” Nursey ordered.

“What do you want me to _say?”_ he whined. “I overreacted. I’m sorry. I just-”

“Don’t apologize. Do you want me to talk?” Dex nodded breathlessly. “I want to make you feel good.” Nursey kissed behind Dex’s ear. “I want to touch you _all the time.”_ Dex’s breath hitched, then was swallowed in the kiss the two boys shared. “However much of you I’m permitted.” The hand not in Dex’s made its way up to the redhead’s face, still for a moment. Then Nursey nosed into Dex’s neck once again. “One day, I want to make you come, if you’ll let me.” The confession was quiet, both parties growing flushed at Nursey’s words.

“I don’t know-” Dex started, then closed his eyes and kissed Nursey’s forehead. “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay. But I don’t know how to- I want to make you feel amazing. Don’t _want_ to tease you forever.”

“Then _shut up already,”_ Dex laughed, grabbing Nursey’s neck, “and kiss me.”


End file.
